The Broken Bone
by ralfsmouse
Summary: When Arthur wants to play on the Elwood City hockey team, he finds out that he needs a vaccination before he can join the team. When he is distracted with this in the first practice game, he accidentally falls and breaks his arm. NOTE: Actual 11-minute episode in screenplay format.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This USED to be in screenplay format, but FF removes all formatting when it is uploaded (At least they could let us indent...). Because of this, I have inserted line breaks throughout.**

**If there are errors in this document, please tell me. This is a first draft, but it is complete.**

Fade in:

INT. D.W.'S ROOM - DAY

D.W. is pretending to be a doctor, using a toy medical bag full of supplies such as bandages and tongue depressors. She begins examining her patient, a teddy bear.

D.W.  
(To teddy bear)  
You're doing much better today,  
just a few more days on your medicine and you'll be good as new!

D.W.'s voice fades out as ARTHUR speaks

ARTHUR (O.S)  
Can you imagine a world without doctors? It may seem like we don't go to the doctor very often, but the world would be a whole lot different if there were no doctors.

FADE/RIPPLE TO:

INT. AN UNKNOWN BEDROOM - DAY

A child is standing in his bedroom, but he is encased in a large plastic bubble. He bangs on the bubble with his fist,  
saddened by it.

ARTHUR (O.S)  
If we didn't have doctors, we might not be able to get better after getting sick. We might have to live in huge bubbles.

FADE/RIPPLE TO:  
EXT. A KICKBALL FIELD - DAY

A group of children is playing a game of kickball, but they are wrapped in extremely thick bubble wrap. One of them tries to roll the ball, having a lot of difficulty.

When the kicked kicks, he slowly swings his whole body,  
slowly rolling the ball away from him. He waddles away to the first base.

ARTHUR (O.S)  
If we didn't have doctors, we wouldn't be able to heal after falling down, we might need to wear bubble wrap everywhere!

FADE/RIPPLE TO:

INT. D.W.'S ROOM - DAY

D.W. Is still healing "patients," unable to see Arthur ARTHUR (O.S)  
And worst of all, if we didn't have doctors, we would have to rely on people like D.W. to keep us healthy!

INT. A DOCTOR'S OFFICE

ARTHUR (Looking at camera)  
It's a doctor's job to keep us healthy, and there's nothing scary about that.

FADE TO BLACK, THEN TO:

TITLE CARD: The Broken Bone

INT. THE READS' DINING ROOM - DAY

D.W. is standing with her side to the door to the kitchen,  
pressing her ear against the door. While she listens, ARTHUR walks into view and notices her.

ARTHUR (Disdainfully questioning)  
What are you doing, D.W.?

D.W.  
Shh, I'm trying to hear what Mom is saying on the phone, I heard her say my name.

D.W. listens intently for a few more seconds before relaying what she hears.

D.W.  
She says I need a... chooster pot?  
She'll bring me in?

ARTHUR

D.W., not everything is about you!  
She's probably not even talking about you!

D.W. steps away from the door and faces Arthur.

D.W.  
(Quietly)  
I'm telling you, I heard her say my name!

Suddenly, JANE READ opens the kitchen door, startling D.W..

D.W.  
(Nervously)  
Oh hi Mom! I was just uh...  
standing here with Arthur. We weren't doing anything.

JANE READ

Well D.W., I'm glad you're right here. I wanted to tell you something.

D.W.  
(Excitedly)  
Oh boy! Do I get a present? A surprise?

JANE READ

Well, no. I need to take you to the doctor, you need a booster shot.

Arthur laughs silently in the background as D.W.'s face falls

D.W.  
(Disappointed)  
That's not a very good surprise.

JANE READ

Oh, don't worry D.W., you'll do just fine.

Jane walks away into the kitchen, D.W. still somber

FADE TO:

INT. THE LIVING ROOM - DAY

D.W. is sitting on the couch, pouting.

Arthur walks in and sits on the opposite side of the couch.  
Arthur looks at D.W.

ARTHUR

D.W., don't tell me you're still worried about your shot.

D.W.  
Easy for you to say, Arthur. You've never had one!  
ARTHUR

D.W., any shot you're getting, I've gotten too.

D.W.  
Name the last time you got one.

Arthur considers before speaking.

ARTHUR

Aah, well, I can't right now. It's been a long time, but I am still alive! Just get the shot D.W.,  
It'll keep you from getting sick.

D.W.  
I'm not sure which one is worse.

FADE TO:

INT. MR. RATBURN'S CLASS - DAY

Much of the class is talking amongst themselves when Mr.  
Ratburn stands up and claps.

MR. RATBURN

Alright class, settle down.

The class quickly ceases talking and begins listening to Mr.  
Ratburn

MR. RATBURN

Now then, before we begin I have a special announcement. I am proud to announce that Lakewood City Elementary is going to have its very own official hockey team!

The class excitedly whispers for a bit before quieting when Mr. Ratburn speaks.  
MR. RATBURN Anybody interested should take one of these flyers for your parents.  
Also, don't forget to come to our first practice game tomorrow!

FADE TO:

INT. A SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY

Arthur, FRANCINE, BUSTER, and THE BRAIN are walking through the hall.

Buster reads the flyer while walking, covering his face with his ears exposed.

FRANCINE

I don't know about you guys, but I am so going to the game tomorrow.

BUSTER

It says here we need to go to the doctor's to get a physical.

Buster moves the flyer, revealing his face.

BUSTER

What's a physical?

The camera cuts to a wider shot, showing the entire group.

THE BRAIN

A physical is simply when a doctor examines your whole body. It makes sure you're healthy enough to play the sport.

BUSTER

Oh, well that's simple enough.

FADE TO BLACK, THEN TO:  
INT. THE READ'S KITCHEN - AFTERNOON

Jane is reading the flyer, Arthur waiting at her feet.

ARTHUR

So, can I join the team?

JANE READ

Well, alright.

ARTHUR (Excitedly)  
Yes! Yes! Thanks Mom!

JANE READ

I'll call the doctor and make an appointment for your physical.

Arthur runs out of the room and into the living room, where D.W. is once again sad.

D.W.  
(Pouting)  
What are you so happy about?

ARTHUR

You're looking at the next member of Lakewood City Elementary's hockey team.

Arthur suddenly stops celebrating when hears Jane Read talking on the phone.

JANE READ Oh, so Arthur needs the shot too?  
Alright, see you then.

D.W. jumps down from the couch and points at Arthur.

D.W.  
Ah-Ha! You need a shot too! Well Arthur, are you scared now?

CLOSE UP: Arthur

ARTHUR (Less confidently)  
No D.W., I'm not scared. Shots are good for us. They don't hurt bad.

FADE TO BLACK, THEN TO:

INT. ARTHUR'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Arthur is tossing and turning, asleep

FADE TO:

Arthur is dreaming of being in a doctor's office.

DOCTOR

Well Arthur, it looks like you're getting the big shot!

ARTHUR (Scared)  
Big shot?

The doctor reaches into a drawer and pulls out a syringe that is as large as Arthur himself.

DOCTOR (Maniacally)  
Lay down, Arthur! It's time for your shot!

Arthur screams before jumping off of the table, running out the door, the doctor running after him

DOCTOR

Come back Arthur, you need your shot!

CUT TO:

Arthur sits up suddenly in his bed, letting out the start of a yell. He looks into the camera briefly.

FADE TO:  
INT. THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA - MORNING

Arthur is talking with his friends at a cafeteria table,  
Arthur looking preoccupied with his head perched on his arm.

BUSTER (To Arthur)  
Is something the matter Arthur?

Arthur sighs before answering.

ARTHUR

I need to get a shot from my doctor at my physical. I can't even remember the last time I got a shot, and I'm healthy still. Why do I even need one now?

THE BRAIN

Your vaccination is likely going to the the AIS, or aardvark immunity series.

FRANCINE

Aardvark immunity series? What's that?

THE BRAIN

The AIS is a combination of three vaccines in one, so that one shot is all that is needed for immunity from three diseases.

BUSTER

Wow, it's like a three-for-one deal.

FRANCINE C'mon, Arthur, I'm sure it won't hurt at all

THE BRAIN (To Francine)  
Actually, I wouldn't be too sure about that, the AIS is an intramuscular shot, meaning the doctor puts the needle into the muscle instead of a vein. That usually causes a burning sensation.

Francine discreetly elbows the Brain.

BOTH FRANCINE AND BRAIN VISIBLE:

FRANCINE

You're not exactly helping, Brain.

Arthur groans softly, putting his head in his arms.

FADE TO:

EXT. THE HOCKEY FIELD - MORNING

The entire group of students is prepared on the field in athletic wear. They all have sticks and are ready to play.

Mr. Ratburn blows a whistle.

MR. RATBURN (Loudly)  
Welcome to our first practice hockey match! Remember, these practice matches are to sharpen your skills for when we eventually play against other schools. These are your teammates, not enemies. Do your best now!

Mr. Ratburn produces a puck and prepares to throw it.

MR. RATBURN

Ready... Go!

Mr. Ratburn throws the puck into the air. When it hits the ground, the entire field reacts at once. The students all fight for the puck. Eventually, Francine takes the puck and runs with it all the way to the other side. She concentrates for a moment on making the shot.

CLOSE UP: francine concentrating on the shot

Fracine lifts her stick and whacks the puck toward the goal.  
The puck roars through the air, right past the goalie's side. It hits the net, scoring her team a point.

FRANCINE (Celebratory)  
Yes! Yes! I made it! I made the first shot of the game! The first shot of the entire team!

MR. RATBURN

It was an excellent shot Fracine.

Now then class, let's get back into positions.

The entire team gets back into position.

Whole frame: Arthur

Arthur is leaning some of his weight on his hockey stick,  
looking distracted.

ARTHUR

Francine made a good shot, but I wonder if my shot at the doctor's will go good.

MR. RATBURN

Ready... Go!

Arthur does not notice the sudden start of the game, he is instead still leaning on his hockey stick.

CLOSE UP: a hockey stick hitting the puck

FRANCINE

Arthur, look out!

ARTHUR

Huh? What's going-

POV: The puck

Before Arthur can finish his sentence, he is hit in the leg by the hockey puck.

Frame: Arthur

Arthur briefly stands on one leg, grabbing the spot where he the hockey puck struck him, yelling out in pain. He begins to fall.

ARTHUR

Woah, Woah!

Shot: the ground

We see Arthur's hockey stick hit the ground as Arthur moans.

BUSTER

Arthur!

The entire team runs up to Arthur, Francine and Buster kneeling down beside him. As Francine and Buster run up,  
Both throw their stick off to the side. Francine does not do a very good job of throwing her stick, and it lands on Arthur's wrist with the force of her throw.

ARTHUR Ouch! Francine! What was that for?

FRANCINE Sorry, Arthur.

Mr. Ratburn runs up to the group.

MR. RATBURN

Move over, class. I need to examine him.

Mr. Ratburn examines Arthur as he moans.  
MR. RATBURN

Oh goodness, does it hurt a lot Arthur?

ARTHUR (Very painfully)  
Yes, it hurts a lot.

MR. RATBURN

Arthur, I'm sorry to say it, but I think you have just broken your arm. I don't think that hockey stick hitting your wrist exactly helped either.

Mr. Ratburn stands up.

MR. RATBURN (To Francine and Buster)  
Francine, Buster, you keep Arthur comfortable while I go to the office.

BUSTER The office? What for?

MR. RATBURN

It's required by the school that students go to the hospital if they break a limb. Remember now, don't move him under any circumstances.

Buster and Francine kneel down to Arthur

FRANCINE

Don't worry, Arthur. I'm sure your arm will be healing in no time.

FADE TO:  
INT. AN AMBULANCE - DAY

Arthur is laying down in the ambulance with two EMTs around him.

ARTHUR

Is it bad?

EMT #1

I'm almost sure it's fractured. To help it stay in place before we get to the hospital, we'll need to make a splint.

ARTHUR Huh?

EMT #1 Here, watch.

EMT #1 (To EMT #2)  
Pad, plastic, and tape.

EMT #2 gives EMT #1 some cotton padding, two plastic boards,  
and a roll of white medical tape.

EMT #1 puts some of the padding on Arthur's arm.

EMT #1

First, we pad your arm with some cotton.

EMT #1 puts the plastic on both sides of the arm.

EMT #1

Then, we line of these plastic boards to keep your arm stabilized.

He wraps the medical tape around the splint.  
EMT #1 And we keep the whole thing in place with some medical tape. We'll keep it that way until we get to the hospital.

FADE TO:

INT. ARTHUR IN A HOSPITAL BED - DAY

A NURSE brings Arthur in on a wheeled bed and closes the Privacy curtain. Arthur is now in a hospital gown.

NURSE

Now you just stay here, the doctor will be right in.

Arthur rests against a pillow as Jane Read and David Read enter.

JANE READ

Oh Arthur, are you OK?

ARTHUR

Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?

DAVID READ

The school called us right after calling the ambulance. Are you alright?

ARTHUR

I don't know. They put this splint on in the ambulance.

DAVID READ

Are you in pain?

ARTHUR

Yeah, it hurts pretty bad.

Suddenly, a DOCTOR enters.  
DOCTOR BROWN

Are you Arthur Read?

Arthur nods his head.

DOCTOR BROWN

I am doctor brown. Please tell me what happened.

ARTHUR

I was playing hockey when I got hit by a puck. I fell down and hurt my arm. Then I got accidentally hit by a hockey stick.

DOCTOR BROWN

I see. We'll need an X-Ray to determine any more. I'll order one right away.

FADE TO:

INT. THE X-RAY ROOM - DAY

Arthur is sitting down in a chair near the X-Ray table, with a TECHNICIAN standing nearby.

TECHNICIAN

Alright Arthur, just sit still and this will be over in no time.

The technition puts Arthur's arm on the X-Ray table and puts it in position. He then walks back behind a wall that has a window in it.

TECHNITION

Here we go, just sit still!

The technician pushes a button and the X-Ray machine clicks and pops for a few seconds.

TECHNITION

Alright, we're all done.

ARTHUR

That's it?

TECHNITION Yep, that's it. You go back to the bed while I take the X-Rays to the doctor.

FADE TO:

INT. ARTHUR IN A HOSPITAL BED - DAY

Arthur is laying on the bed, Jane and David sitting in chairs around him. The doctor enters, holding the X-Ray.

DOCTOR BROWN

Arthur has a complete displaced fracture of his forearm. He also appears to have a non-displaced fracture on his wrist. I need to set the bone before putting him in a cast.

DAVID READ

The bone really needs to be set?

DOCTOR BROWN

Yes. I would recommend regional anesthesia, which numbs part of his body, instead of general anesthesia. While you discuss, I will get the anesthesiologist.

JANE READ

Arthur, they're going to need to set the bone. That means that they will numb your arm and manually move the bone back how it should be, so that it can heal properly.  
After, they'll also need another X-Ray.

FADE TO:  
INT. ARTHUR IN A HOSPITAL BED - DAY

Arthur is connected to the IV, and the doctor is holding his arm.

ARTHUR

Wow, I can't even feel my arm!

DOCTOR

Good. This would probably hurt if it weren't for the IV right there.  
Did it hurt getting the IV?

ARTHUR

No, it wasn't bad. And to think this all happened because I was scared of getting a shot.

The doctor sets the bone, Arthur barely reacting.

DOCTOR

All Done.

ARTHUR

That's it? It's done?

DOCTOR

Yes. Before we put on a cast, let's take another X-Ray to make sure the bone is set correctly.

FADE TO:

INT. THE X-RAY ROOM - DAY

Arthur is sitting in the same position for another X-Ray.

TECHNITION

Ready Arthur?

ARTHUR

I am.

The X-Ray machine clicks and pops for a few seconds.  
TECHNITION

All done. That was even faster this time around.

FADE TO:

INT. ARTHUR SITTING ON A HOSPITAL BED - DAY

Arthur is getting a cast put on his arm. The padding has already been applied, and the doctor has a roll of white fiberglass in his hand.

DOCTOR BROWN

Are you ready to get the hard layer on now?

ARTHUR

Yes.

The doctor wraps the fiberglass around Arthur's arm and wrist, completely covering the padding.

DOCTOR BROWN

There you go, Arthur, you're all set. You've been a very good patient. Oh! I almost forgot!

The doctor produces a sling.

DOCTOR BROWN

You'll need to wear this for the first few days.

Arthur takes the sling in his left hand.

ARTHUR

What's this?

DOCTOR BROWN

It's a sling. You wear it around your neck and your arm goes into the pouch. It helps keep your arm raised without having to hold it up all day.

Arthur puts the sling around his neck and places his arm into the pouch.

DOCTOR BROWN

Very good!

Doctor Brown turns to Jane and David

DOCTOR BROWN

The arm is still numb from the IV,  
so he won't feel any pain for a few hours. If he has pain after that,  
give him some medicine.

JANE READ

Thank you so much, Dr. Brown. We really appreciate it.

Dr. Brown writes on a clipboard and tears off a sheet,  
giving it to David.

DOCTOR BROWN

Here's the bill

Jane and David look at each other, clearly shocked at the price of the visit.

FADE TO:

INT. THE LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Arthur is sitting on the couch, watching Bionic Bunny.

Suddenly, D.W. enters.  
D.W.  
Arthur! What's on your arm?

ARTHUR

I broke it while playing hockey at school. I had to go to the hospital and get a cast on it.

D.W.  
Doesn't that mean that you can't do anything now? You don't even have two arms!

ARTHUR (Moderately defensive)  
I can still do everything you can.  
In fact, it's time for Pal's walk,  
and I can do that just fine.

Arthur walks into the kitchen, where David is baking. David takes notice of Arthur's intentions of walking Pal.

DAVID READ

Arthur, are you sure that you can walk pal with just your left arm?

ARTHUR

Sure Dad, Pal's a good dog, he'll be fine.

FADE TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE ON THE SIDEWALK - DAY

Arthur is attempting to walk Pal, having great difficulty doing so.

ARTHUR

C'mon Pal, couldn't you walk a little slower, or at least not pull on the leash?

Pal suddenly barks and begins to run, causing Arthur to wobble. Arthur drops the leash and Pal runs off.

ARTHUR

Pal! No, wait! Come back

CUT TO:

Ms. Wood is also walking her dog, Perky. Pal runs up to Perky and barks in a friendly fashion. Arthur also runs into view.

ARTHUR

Hi Ms. Wood. Sorry about Pal, I was having some trouble holding onto the leash and I-

MS. WOOD

Arthur, you shouldn't try to walk Pal with a broken arm, Pal could have gotten away.

ARTHUR

I know. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

MS. WOOD

Come along Arthur, I'll walk you and Pal home.

Arthur and Ms. Woods both walk away

FADE TO:

INT. THE READ'S KITCHEN - DAY

Jane is knelt down next to Arthur, talking to him.

JANE READ

Sweetie, it's tough to live with a broken arm, believe me I know, but there are going to be some things that you'll just not be able to do for a while.

ARTHUR

OK Mom, I'll stop trying to be the same as before.

The doorbell rings. Jane gets up.

JANE READ

Now who could that be?

Jane gets up and walks off.

CUT TO:

INT. THE HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Jane walks up to the door and opens it, revealing Buster with some paper in his hands.

JANE READ

Buster! What are you doing here?

BUSTER

Oh, hello Mrs. Read. Is Arthur here?

Arthur walks up to the door.

BUSTER

Wow Arthur, you really fell hard didn't you? They had to put on a cast and everything!

ARTHUR

Yeah, they said that it should be healed in a few weeks. So, what are you doing here?

BUSTER

Oh, Mr. Ratburn told me that I should bring you tonight's homework.

ARTHUR (Shocked)  
Homework? How am I supposed to to homework with this cast? I can't even write anything!

BUSTER

Gee, I don't know. Just try writing with your left hand, I'm sure Mr.  
Ratburn won't mind if it's messy.

FADE TO:

INT. THE READ'S KITCHEN - AFTERNOON

Arthur is sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework.

D.W. enters the kitchen and walks up to Arthur's chair.

D.W.  
Still doing homework? I heard that walking Pal didn't go so good.

ARTHUR

It's taking a lot longer to write it with my left hand, but I can still do it just fine! In fact, I'm just about... done!

Arthur triumphantly holds up his homework and puts it close to D.W.

ARTHUR

Although, it does still look a little messy.

D.W.  
Arthur, I can't even read and I know that it's messy.

ARTHUR (Groaning)  
I'm sure Mr. Ratburn will understand.

Jane enters the kitchen.

JANE READ

Did you finish your homework,  
sweetie?

ARTHUR

Yeah, but I think that my writing still needs some work.

Jane looks at the homework, clearly noticing the writing.

JANE READ

Oh, well... I'm sure that your writing will get better. Right now,  
you should take a bath, it's getting late.

ARTHUR

Oh, I almost forgot.

Arthur get up and begins to walk away.

JANE READ

And don't forget to not get your cast wet!

Arthur suddenly stops.

ARTHUR

WHAT!? How do I take a bath without getting wet?

JANE READ

You don't have to keep your whole body dry, just your cast.

Jane walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a trash bag and tape.

JANE READ

Here, you can put a bag over the cast and keep it in place with the tape, but you still won't be able to put that arm in the tub.

FADE TO:

INT. THE READS' BATHROOM

Arthur is taking a bath with his arm hanging out.

As Arthur grabs a bar of soap, it flies out of his and, into the water. Arthur frowns and retrieves it. It flies out again. Finally, he retrieves it again. When he begins to soap up, it flies out of the tub and onto the floor

SHOT: camera on floor near soap, still showing tub

ARTHUR

This is going to take a while to get used to.

FADE TO:

INT. ARTHUR'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

David Read is tucking Arthur in for the night.

DAVID READ

Arthur, I know living with this cast might be tough, but you've been handling it really good today.  
The cast'll be off in a few weeks.

Goodnight.

David walks out of the room, first turning off the light.

PAN: CLOCK, showing 9:00

FADE TO:  
CLOCK, showing 10:20

Arthur sits up in his bed and holds his arm.

ARTHUR (Whispering Softly)  
Oww!

Arthur gets his glasses from the nightstand, putting them on. He also puts on his sling before getting out of bed. He puts on his bunny slippers and leaves the room.

INT. THE LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Jane and David are straightening the room when David notices Arthur.

DAVID READ

Arthur! What are you doing up so late?

ARTHUR

I woke up with my arm hurting really bad, is there anything you can do?

JANE READ

Oh, the doctor mentioned that this might happen. Come with me, Arthur.

They both proceed into the kitchen.

Jane opens a cabinet and looks around before taking out a bottle of pills. She also opens another cabinet and gets a glass. She fills the glass with water from the tap and hands Arthur the pill.

JANE READ

Here, swallow this. The doctor recommended it in case of pain.

Arthur looks at the pill briefly before putting it in his mouth. His mom then hands him the water. He takes a sip and swallows. However, he then removes the pill from his mouth.

Jane hands him another after taking the glass.

JANE READ

Try swallowing a little faster after drinking the water.

Arthur puts the pill in his mouth and puts the glass to his lips. He immediately swallows and begins choking on the water.

Jane puts her hand to her face, concerned about the choking.

FADE TO:

INT. MR. RATBURN'S CLASS - MORNING

Everyone in the class is sitting at their desk while Mr.  
Ratburn is lecturing. The bell rings.

MR. RATBURN

Alright everyone, please bring up your homework on your way out.

Everyone begins to shuffle out, handing their homework to Mr. Ratburn while walking. Arthur does the same, talking to Buster.

MR. RATBURN

Arthur, can you stay here for a moment?

Arthur looks at Buster before Buster leaves. Mr. Ratburn and Arthur are alone.

MR. RATBURN

Arthur, did you do this homework with your left hand?

ARTHUR

Yeah, can you tell?

MR. RATBURN

I'm not sure I can tell if it's homework.

ARTHUR

Sorry Mr. Ratburn, I guess I just need some more practice.

MR. RATBURN

Well, I think that instead of making you write with your left hand, I could make an exception to the usual homework policy.

ARTHUR

Huh?

MR. RATBURN

If you can find a family member to recite your homework to orally and get them to sign a note saying that you did it, I will take that instead of written homework. How does that sound?

ARTHUR

That sounds great!

MR. RATBURN

Very well, now go out to recess.

FADE TO:

INT. THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA - DAY

Arthur is sitting with his friends.

FRANCINE

So Arthur, how's the arm?

ARTHUR

It was hurting last night, and it's kind of tough to do things with,  
but I'm getting used to it.

FRANCINE

So I guess you won't be able to play hockey this season?

ARTHUR

No, I will be able to play. The doctor said that it should be off in a few weeks.

BUSTER

Great! That'll be just in time to play our first game against another school!

INT. SCHOOL FRONT - AFTERNOON

Buster and Arthur are walking out of the school, about to part ways.

ARTHUR

Alright Buster, see you tomorrow!

BUSTER

Arthur, wait! I almost forgot!

Buster pulls a pen from his pocket.

BUSTER

Can I sign your cast?

ARTHUR

Sure!

Arthur removes his arm from the sling and supports it with his other arm while Buster signs it.  
CLOSE UP: Buster's signature

FADE TO:

INT. THE READ'S KITCHEN - AFTERNOON

Arthur is with his mom at the table.

ARTHUR (Looking at paper on table)  
The answer is 84!

JANE READ

Very good Arthur, it looks like we're all done.

ARTHUR

That sure was a lot faster than last night.

JANE READ

It sure was. I'll write a note to Mr. Ratburn while you take a bath.

ARTHUR (While getting up)  
OK Mom.

Jane turns away while Arthur gets up.

JANE READ

And don't forget to-

She turns around, noticing that Arthur already has a trash bag and tape. She smiles gently.

FADE TO:

INT. ARTHUR'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Arthur is once again being tucked in by his dad.

DAVID READ

Goodnight, Arthur.  
David turns off the light and vacates the room.

PAN: A calendar, with up to jan. 14th Xed out

The room illiminates, showing that morning is here.

FADE TO:  
MONTAGE:

A) Arthur handing his mom's note to Mr. Ratburn.

B) Francine signing Arthur's cast.

C) Arthur taking a bath with his arm out of the tub.

D) Arthur correctly taking a pill.

INT. ARTHUR'S BEDROOM - MORNING

SHOW: The calender

Arthur is crossing out February 18th on the calendar.

ARTHUR (To self)  
Today's finally the day I get this cast off!

David enters the room.

DAVID READ Ready to go, Arthur?

ARTHUR

You bet!

DAVID READ (Yelling across house)  
D.W., you ready?

D.W.  
(O.S)  
I guess so.

FADE TO:

INT. A DOCTOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Arthur is sitting on the table, Jane and David sitting, D.W.  
standing around.

D.W.  
How long are we going to have to wait here?

JANE READ

It'll just a little longer, D.W.

A DOCTOR enters.

DOCTOR

Arthur! I see you've come to get your cast off!

DAVID READ Thanks for being able to see us,  
Doctor. I think Arthur's more than ready to get his cast off.

DOCTOR

Yes, I'm sure he is. The entire process will be very quick, so he will be able to enjoy his arm once again.

The doctor walks over to a cabinet and retrieves a cast removing saw.

DOCTOR

We will use this saw to remove the cast.

D.W.  
Neat! It's alright if you cut his arm too!

JANE READ

D.W.!

DOCTOR

Not to worry, Arthur. This saw is meant to remove casts, it cannot cut your skin. It is very dull and vibrates very fast.

ARTHUR

You're sure it can't cut me?

DOCTOR

Positive. Are you ready?

ARTHUR

Sure!

The doctor turns on the saw and removes the cast.

He peels off all of the materials.

Arthur lifts his arm and bends it a bit.

DOCTOR

How does it feel, Arthur?

ARTHUR

Kinda odd, it also looks different too.

DOCTOR

That's because it's been in the cast so long. Some of the muscles have gotten smaller. But don't worry, Arthur. The arm will be up to 100% in a couple of weeks.

ARTHUR

Alright! Thanks!

DOCTOR

No problem. Now if I'm not mistaken I also have something else. You still need the A.I.S. vaccination.

ARTHUR (Grumbling)  
Oh, I forgot.

The doctor gets the vaccine and preps Arthur's skin. Arthur closes his eyes as the doctor administers it.

DOCTOR

All done. That wasn't so bad, was it.

ARTHUR

No, and it sure didn't stay in for very long compared to the needles at the hospital.

DOCTOR

Now it's D.W.'s turn.

D.W. Screams.

ARTHUR (Mocking)  
What's wrong, D.W., are you scared?

The doctor gets the shot and lifts D.W.'s sleeve.  
D.W. looks scared.

DOCTOR

Here it goes.

D.W.  
Owch! Oww!

JANE READ

D.W., he hasn't even put it in yet.

D.W.  
Well I can imagin-

The doctor gives the shot.

D.W.  
Oww!

JANE READ

Now that wasn't so bad, was it?

D.W.  
(Reluctantly)  
Alright, it might not be as bad as I thought.

Arthur laughs.  
FADE To black


End file.
